50 Shades of Eclare
by freedomwriter09
Summary: This is a story about a young journalist named Clare Edwards; who meets young billionaire Elijah Grey Goldsworthy by fate. As she begins to fall for him she discovers a huge secret; one that scared every other girl; except the young naive Clare. *based on 50 shades but doesn't go into as much detail and Is less explicit. I do not own anything*
1. Chapter 1

50 Shades Of Eclare

Chapter 1

I was sitting on my couch in my apartment while reading The Notebook for the tenth time when my roommate Katie Matlin barged through the door. "Clare! You will not believe who I get to interveiw for the paper next week!"

Your probably confused at this point so let me break it down for you. Katie and I are both attending NYU and we are preparing to graduate. We are both majoring in communications journalism. We both also work on the schools newspaper. In 2 weeks; well two Fridays from now; we will be graduating and saying goodbye to our tiny apartment and hello to the working world. My dream is to work for a newspaper; maybe the Times If I'm lucky. Well anyways back to the present.

"Let me guess? JUSTIN BIEBER!" I replied with full sarcasm. Ever since I found all the hidden posters and cardboard cutout of him in her room I've haven't let her live it down.

"No, just stop, but its Elijah Goldsworthy!" She exclaimed like a fangirl.

"You got an interveiw with Mr. Grey! Your so lucky!" Now I was the one fangirling. Elijah Grey Goldsworthy; mainly called Grey; was the youngest billionaire in the United States. He was the president of a huge marketing company and anyone who is anyone knows who Eli is. Even though I've never seen him; people who have say he is so dreamy.

On Thursday morning I awoke to loud coughing and sneezing. I walked downstairs to see Kaite look like death.

"I can't believe I am sick before the most important day of my life." She croaked. I completley forgot the interveiw with Grey!

"You need to go for me. Please." She said with her words dropping with desperation.

She's insane if she wants me to. I suck at interviews. I get too nervous and forget what to say. Especially with someone like Elijah. But being the gooody-two shoes though I accept.

"Fine but you owe me"

Who would have though this interveiw would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Meeting Grey"

Eli's POV

I walked into my office Thursday morning feeling relaxed. After five nights of not sleeping due to my insomnia and strss from work I finnally had my sleep. I walked in and saw my secretary Gretchen talking to a petite girl. Oh crap I forgot I hav. An interveiw with the university girl; what the hell is her name... Kerri, Carlye, no um that's it Katie. Kaite Matlin.

"Mr. Grey thank goodness your here this young lady has been waiting to see you!"

"Ah, yes you must be Kaite Matlin." I responded cooly.

With her face still turned to Gretchen she responded very softly. Who is this girl wouldn't a journalism major not be so shy. Wouldn't she be willing to meet and interveiw me. Something's off.

"Um, my name is Clare Edwards I am filling in for Ms. Matlin."

She finally turned around. Calling her beautiful would be an understatment. She was only about 5'2 with a draw dropping figure. She had curves that fit her body perfectley. She had medium length curly hair that fell right under her shoulders. But what I thought was truly beautiful was her eyes. They took my breath away. They were very large and bright blue. And what surprised me was she was wearing very little makeup. Her face was flawless to say the least. She looked like an angel. She probably thought I was staring because questioning me took me out of my fantasy.

"Mr. Grey I am so sorry about coming it's just Katie wants this so bad and she came down with the flu and she needed someone to cover her. Please let me just ask you some questions cause like I said she really admires you what can I say I admire you and it would be a real honor if you could do the paper; and now Im rambling And..."

I cut her off, "Come this way Ms. Edwards."

We sat down in my office and I asked her to begin the interveiw.

"First question please Ms. Edwards."

"Well first you can call me Clare, I am not one of your workers."

"I will call you what I want to call you Ms. Edwards." I replied Dryly.

" Okay Elijah." She replied with sass. Man this girl is a piece of work. But while I should be mad it's kind of hot. Stop it Grey this is professional. But man is she attractive.

"Look Edwards I don't have to do this interveiw so maybe you should be considerate or I can ask you to leave."

"Fine, Elijah." She said while bitting her soft pink lips. Oh Clare please stop.

"Okay Grey first question. How did you get famous and how long did it take you?"

"It took about 5 years. After graduating high school as valedictorien I then went To Harvard Buisness School and graduated in only 3 years. Then my dad gave me a loan to begin my own business and then Grey Corporations began."

"How is it being the youngest millionare?"

"Well only being 27 and being the youngest BILLIONARE get your facts straight Edwards." I replied with my smirk. "Its pretty great."

She asked me more questions along those lines.

"Okay last question, and for the record this was Kaite's question. We never see you with a girl at press confrences or on tv. Are you gay?" She replied with a blush to her face.

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED. The girl I have been fantasizing about just asked of if I was gay.

"Even though that question is irrelevant and I should not have to answer it. And it is highly unproffesional. No I am not gay. I am just very busy and no girls have set my standards. Well ome girl but she just came into my office."

Shit did I just say that. Play cool Grey play cool. So I smirk and she blushes.

"Well thank you Grey. Thats it I guess." Shit she's nervous I think I made her uncomfortable.

"No thank you Edwards. Here if you have any more questions or Ou just wanna get coffee." And I gave her my number.

"I might have to take you up on both of those offers Elijah." I smiled an actual smile.

"Okay, guess you will. By the way call me Eli."

"Okay, and Eli,call me Clare. And then she was gone, like the wind. Let's just say I'm glad Katie Matlin got sick that day.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note: Sorry guys about the late update but school just started and with my ap classes and with starting to look at colleges and making my softball profile things have been really stressful. I will try to update weekly! Thanks for reading! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I can only wish ;)**_

Ch 3: Fancy Meeting You Here

Clare's POV

On Monday morning I left for my final week at work. It was a bittersweet feeling because even though I hated my job, I've been here since the beginning of university and it'll be sad leaving my friends here, even my condisending boss. I go to stand behind the counter at the hardware store we like to call Clayton's and get ready to begin my shift. But for some reason I cannot focus. Grey eyes and a toned body float through my mind.

"Miss, Miss can you scan this to see what the price is."

"Elijah you should know by now that I'm yours for free, all of me." I reply still daydreaming.

"Excuse me! I am not an Elijah I am a girl and I report you to your boss if you don't ring this up now!"

Shit. I awake from my daydream to see some old bag starring at me with her wrinkles facing down and her face beat red.

"I'm sorry mam. That is 29.95! I am so sorry!"

"Ugh young women, so dumb." And with that she was off. I cannot believe I just said that. At work! I look over to see my friend Drew starring at me. He's laughing uncontrollably and he walks over.

"Smooth Clare. Who would've thought you would be thinking about me so much during work. Why don't we fix your dream and make it a reality. Me you dinner Saturday deal."

I guess he didn't hear me say Elijah. "Sorry Drew but for the 50th time were no more than friends and we never will be more."

"Whatever." He said and stormed he's pissed.

After about 2 hours of working the counter my ass of a boss said I had to sort thewee wood cabinets and alphabatize them by the company where they came from. Yay fun. I walk to the back and begin sorting them. I look up and blue eyes lock with grey ones. Holy fuck how does he know I'm here.

"Miss Edwards, what a lovely surprise. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd come in and look at some cabinets for my new house."

What the hell. This place is 2 minutes from campus and his office was about an hour away. He wasn't just in the neighborhood buying cabinets. He was here to see me. Elijah Grey Goldsworthy was here to see me.

"You can call me Clare, Elijah." I replied

"You can call me Eli but you don't unless Eli is too sexy of a name to say and your uncapable." He said with a smirk. What an ass.

"What are you doing here?" I said clearly pissed.

"You know Clare conversations usually begin by 'Hi Eli how are you fine Clare thanks for asking." He said with another smirk. Damn that smirk is really sexy and his eyes are looking down at me. They are very intoxicating.

"Anyway, like I said before, What are you doing here." Now I was getting irritated.

"I came to see if you wanted to go to dinner with me on Saturday."

yes yes yes yes yes. "Ill have to check if I'm free." I said with a smirk.

"Did you just smirk at me Miss Edwards?" He said amused.

"Maybe." I said in a flirty tone.

" Ill see you Saturday Clare."

"Looking forward to it Eli."

Just like that he smirks and replies, "Oh and Clare, you look beautiful even when your working." And just like the wind, he was gone.

Trying to concentrate as best as I could I finish my cabinets. I was finishing the last group and Drew comes over. Yay my dream come true...

"So you'll go on a date with rich off his ass, buisness savy, probably gay, Grey, but not me? What the hell is up with that!"

"Maybe you should stop evesdropping, and by the way he's not gay, he just hasn't found the right girl to show to the press yet. And for the last time you are not nor ever will be my type. And with that I finished organizing and left Claytons, to go home and dream about familiar Grey eyes.

**Please review 3 Thanks for reading my loves! BTW I just wrote a new song fic called Invisible! Please read and review it :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Night I Could Never Forget 

It was the end of another stressful week. With Graduation around the corner and with Katie stresing over the Grey article, it felt nice to be relaxing for a while. Shit my date with Eli. That's tonight! I almost forgot! Oh who am I kidding it was the only thing on my mind all week. The way his strong hands will be on me; the way his ripped stomach will rub against my small one. His plump lips kissing mine and his legs intertwining with mine as we make sweet love to eachother. Okay maybe I was thinking about te after date.

As I ran around looking for something to wear I heard a knock at the door. I ran downstairs to get it and I opened the door to a very sexy Eli. His hair was slicked back, he was in a white v neck and his sexy dark washed jeans and brown work boots. He looked so carefree unlike his usual work attaire.

"I know I look good Clare, but thanks for staring it helps my ego."

Same old Goldsworthy.

"Hi Clare how are you, fine Eli thanks for asking." I said with a smirk.

"Hello beautiful Clare, your eyes are sparkling and your bed head looks extra sexy today."

Damn I'm still not dressed.

"Shit, hold on Eli I'll be 5 minutes 10 minutes tops."

I ran upstairs got dressed did my makeup and hair, in record time, 7minutes !

"Im here, I'm here!" I ran downstairs to a laughing Grey.

"Don't laugh at me Elijah." I said with a wink.

"Come on let's go. I have a beautiful place I want to take you to."

He grabbed my hand and we walked to his car. There stood a middle aged man with a tux on.

"Hello, Mr Goldsworthy, and you must be Miss Edwards, wow you are beautiful as he said." The man said.

"Clare, this is Martin. My driver." Eli replied.

Martin opens the door for the both of us and we enter the car.

"Eli where are we going." I said as he put his arm around me.

"Do you really think I would be the guy to ruin a surprise Edwards." He said with a smirk. That damn smirk. He then grabs in his pocket for something.

"Put this on." he demands.

"A blindfold, really Eli."

"Do it now Clare."

Okay Mr. Bossy. I put on the blindfold acare car stops. We get out and then we walk. Then we stepped on a platform. Where are we?

"Okay take it off."

I took off the blindfold and we were on a sailboat. It was called the SS Grey. Wow this was breathtaking. The sun was ready to set and I was with the most beautiful man in New York.

"Eli this is. Incredible." I exclaimed as I jumped in his strong arms.

"I am glad you like it. Come." He commands as he gestures to the edge of the boat.

He put the food in front Of me. It smelt delightful. He opened the basket and I saw steak and potatoes and vegatables.

"This is amazing Eli." I said while blushing.

"Don't hide your blush it's adorable." He said which made me blush even more.

After eating about half of my meal I couldnt eat anymore.

"Eli that was soooooooo good!" I said while pursing my lips.

"You didn't finish." He said pointing at my food.

"Oh it wasn't the food I'm just not hungry anymore."

"I have a weird obsession with not finishing food. So eat."

"Fine." I said clearly weirded out by why he was mad about me not eating.

After finishing my food, all of it, I looked and Eli. He looked young and carefree. He is absolutely perfect. And soon he will be mine. I couldn't wait any longer I faced him twoards me and kissed him with as much passion as I could. He kissed me back and this kiss was mindblowing. His talented lips against mine moved in unison. His tounge roamed my mouth and we fought For dominance. He won obviously and I moaned in his mouth. Then suddenly he stopped.

"I can't do this, untill you sign my contract."

What?

_**Authors note: Cliffhanger? Review for next chapter. Thanks loves 3 xoxo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hi my loves :) Since I have no homework tonight! You get a surprise chapter yay! Btw one of the reveiws (from a guest) said that she thought the contract was due to business, well you are in for a rude awakening ;) hehe ENJOY :)**

Chapter 5

_You Are Not the Guy I Thought you Were._

What the hell is he talking about. Some kind of contract. A contract to sleep with him. What the hell is this?

"Eli what the hell are you talking about."

"Come I am taking you back my house to discuss this."

I wanted to argue with him, but knowing that I would not find out anything that way and with him being Elijah, I know I would lose the bet. We docked his boat, hoped in his car and Taylor drove us to his house. The car ride home was silent. The most silent I've ever been with Eli. But I know I wasnt going to get him to talk.

We arrived at an oversized apartment building in downtown manhattan, and not trying to sound snobbish but I thought being the worlds youngest billionaire he wouldn't live in an apartment.

We walked into the elevator and he pushed the penthouse button. Now I understand why he lives here. We make our way upstairs and I was blown away.

"Like what you see Edwards?"

"Like, Try love, Eli your place is beautiful!"

"I will give you the tour after I tell you about the agreement, that is if you still want to be seen with me."

"Um okay."

"Come, to my office." he says, still bossy as ever.

"Sit." He gestures to the seat in front of his desk.

"Okay, Clare my agreement may sound confusing at first but if you agree you'll get used to it. Now I have come up from abad childhood. Nothing I want to discuss now, but anyway I like control. Clare I am not the flowers and romance guy you think I am. I never do the girlfriend thing, I just have submissives."

"Okay first, you seemed pretty flowers and romance tonight on the boat and second what the hell is a submissive." I interrupted him

"Let me finish Clare. A submissive is someone who obeys their dominant. That in this case is me. YOu will do as I say when I say it. Clare you are a beautiful passionate strong young woman and I am attracted to you more than any other submissive I've ever had, and the truth if you stay you may change my ways. But this a lot on your plate so I understand if you leave. But before I give you that decision let me tell you wht this entails. First I don't make love or that jazz, I fuck, fuck hard. As my submissive you must let me have you whenevr I please. Next when you are with me you will eat, dress and do as I tell you. YOu will stay here on weekends in your own bed, that's another thing I don't sleep with people. Are you following?

I was speechless. He likes me, but he's not a relationship guy. He sounds like a rapist and of it was any other guy id be gone after hesaid fuck hard. But this was Elijah Goldsworthy. I dreamed about him on top of me. I have to try this lifesyle out. He even said I could change him. Who thought little ole me could have that power?

"I'll do it." That was all I said. He smiled a real smile and picked me up and spun me around. But then a hint of realization, and sorrow hit his face.

"Clare, you make me so happy,and I don't want to ruin this but I have to show you something."

I followed him puzzled at what he could be saying. We walked up into a locked room. I was confused on why it was locked but when we entered I froze. It had millions of sex toys, yes I had an encounter with a vibrator beFore.

"This is my red room of pain." was all he said

"Are you going to hurt me Eli."

"Yes if you disobey me."

Holy shit he was willing to hurt me.

"But Clare you have hard limits, things you can forbid me to use with you. Some of these are mainly for your pleasure. Also we safe word if something is too hurtful you say te safe word and we stop."

"Okay ill make up a list of hard limits. But Eli I have a confession."

"What is it Edwards?"

"I'm a virgin."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Hello people of Fanfiction! I would love to hear your thoughts about the story; good or bad. Please let me know so I can make this story as best as possible! Thanks Loves enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 5**

****What a Girl Wants

"YOUR A WHAT!" Elijah screamed at me. His voice stung of anger and dissapointment. Why was this hot to me. Am I crazy, confused, or just attracted to the vein popping out of his head.

I took a deep breath, "Yes Eli, I am a virgin." I replied cringing thinking of what could happen next. I really am attracted to Eli more than any man I've ever met. And if that meant getting whipped and spanked and brutally fucked, I was down for the cause. Because the sweet, sensitive,sarcastic, sexy Eli was the one I wanted. All of him.

He stayed silent, didn't move just stared. His gaze trailed up my entire body. He finally spoke,"Clare, I don't understand, why would agree to have brutal mindblowing sex with me if you've never experienced the real thing."

"You've never had real sex either Eli."

"That's different I am a man Clare, we don't need the first REAL time, it just happens. You girls on the other hand need your first time out of love. It has to be worth it , not saying my sex isn't because I have girls feeling amazing, but your special to me Clare. You make me feel more than any other submissive and I don't want to keep you from having a real relationship and first time."

"Eli, your special to me to. I know we only had one date but you make me feel more than any other guy. And of that means not having a real relationship and you just fucking the living shit out of me, I'll do it."

"Ugh, Clare if you were any other girl I'd kick you to the curb, but I'm gonna do something I've never done before."

"What?"

Just like that he kissed me so forcefully full with passion. His large hands gripped my small body and pulled me close. Holy shit this is hot. His you he danced along with mine and we fought for dominance. He won and took over my mouth. Discovering my mouth and I let out a moan. Oh god.

"I am going to make love to you." he breathed and picked me up and took me to his bed.

He layed me down and was on top of me. He kissed my lips with more passion and desire than the first kiss.

"Has anyone told you Clare that your skin is radiant." He said while kissing my skin.

I blushed, no one has said that to me before.

"Your blush is also the most perfect shade of red Miss Edwards, and your eyes are so intoxicating, it makes me want to take off your clothes right now. "

"Back to a last name basis Mr Goldsworthy."

"Sure is Miss Edwards."

He then removed my shirt to reveal my lace bra and my stomach. I squirmed a little because I am insecure about my body and no one has seen it before.

"Don't be nervous Clare." he wisphered seductively and kissed my stomach. He then moved his hands along my stomach and massaged it.

"Mhmm." escaped my lips. It felt so good.

"Do you mind?" He said pointing to my bra.

"I don't mind." I said flirtatiously.

"Oh Clare, what you do to me." He then slid one hand under my back and removed the clasp.

"Woah, how'd you do that!"

"Skill. Clare. Now let me get a taste of these."

He then leaned down and kissed my right breast. Ah the sensation it brought to me. He then his lips hovered my left nipple.

"Nervous?"

"Not at all." I said with a wink.

"Oh Clare. You make me wild." He said with his manly voice. His excitement increased because I felt something poking on my leg. He then sucked on my nipple. I felt something happen down south which I was very confused with. But man did it feel amazing.

"Now to the fun part." He said with a wink. He moved to my jeans an tore them off. His face traveled down to mInternet thighs and he kissed both of them. Then is hand moved up my leg.

"Ready Clare?"

"Yes" I breathed out.

He then took off my lace underwear with his teeth. Holy shit. How'd he do that. He then eased his one finger inside me. Ahh it felt amazing. I moved my hand to touch him but he swat it away.

"No touching Clare, that's a hard limit for me." He saidsternly. Weird.

"Okay.." I replied.

He smirked at me. He then took off his pants and by the excitement pointing out of his pants I knew he was ready. He took off his boxers slid on te condom.

"okay let's go." And just like that he was inside me. He was pushing inside me and breaking my virginity. It hurt so bad but felt amazing. Finally we exploed together.

"Aghh!" I then pulled out and fell beside me.

"God Clare are you sUre you're a virgin, that was amazing."

"It's skill." I said with a smirk.

"Don't mock me Edwards."

"Don't mock me Edwards." I said mockingly

He then tapped me on the butt lightly.

"Mock me again and that will be one hundred times harder." He said with a wink

"Okay bossy."

"You know this was all a first for me, Sleeping in bed with you. Making love. It was all new, But incredible."

"Same, it was breathtaking. But why don't you remove your shirt."

"AnOther story for another time."

"Okay."

"Now bed." he said as bossy as ever.

"GoodnIgnt Grey."

"Goodnight Blue."


End file.
